Brothers of the Realms
by GoddessofPredators
Summary: Loki and Thor's life from childhood to the events in Thor. Take a look at their life before the madness, before the death and bloodshed and get ready to see what they were like when they were true brothers, and why they were broken. Thor characters
1. The Casket

**Thank you all for reading my stories, it really means a lot! :D anyway, this is just a short novel on Loki and Thor's life from childhood to Thor 2. Be prepared for feels! Hope you guys like it and please leave a review! :3**

"Brother, wait for me!" The four year old called, his green eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun as he ran through the garden.

"Can't catch me!" The six year old blonde teased. He ran into the castle and raced toward the throne room.

"Ahhh! Watch were your going Thor!" Fandrall mumbled as Thor ran into him.

"Sorry Fandrall!" Thor yelled as he continued his way to the throne room.

"Not fair brother!" The four year old panted. Small droplets of sweat ran underneath his neatly kept black hair and dropped to the floor.

"Thor beat you in a race again Loki?" Fandrall asked with a smirk. Loki nodded his head and sulked into the throne room to find Thor sitting in his fathers lap on the throne. Loki approached his mother and sniffled.

"Come here, my dear," Frigga smiled as Loki hopped into her lap, her voice as smooth as silk.

"Thank you mother," Loki smiled and leaned into his mothers dress.

"I win again!" Thor chanted. Loki stuck his tongue out at his older brother. "Now Thor, you know it's not right to boast. And Loki, put your tongue back in your mouth," Odin said.

Sif, Fandrall, Hogun and Volstagg erupted through the large golden doors with large smiles on their faces. "Thor, would you and Loki like to play?" Sif asked happily.

"Sure," Thor smiled as he hopped off of his fathers lap. Loki followed as they ran out to the horse stables.

"What are we doing?" Asked Loki as he ran along side his brother.

"We're going to go check on the new baby pony," Sif smiled as she continued to run. The boys all stopped in their tracks.

"Go see a pony? That's for girls. We want to do something exciting and adventurous!" Thor said. Fandrall and Volstagg nodded in agreement. Sif's shoulders slumped.

"Oh. But I thought you wanted to see the pony."

"Maybe some other time. Come on, lets go to the weapons vault!"

Sif gasped. "Thor, you know the weapons vault is off limits to us. Your father would be so mad and we'd get into so much trouble," she snorted and rolled his eyes.

"He'll never know. We won't touch anything, anyway," Thor said proudly.

Loki tugged on Thor's tunic softly. "Brother, are you sure?" He whispered softly.

Thor smiled reassuringly at his little brother. "As sure as I'll ever be."

Loki smiled softly and took off. "No fair! You got a head start!" Thor called after Loki who was rapidly gaining speed.

Thor and the others raced after them, making sure not to knock any citizens over as they made their way to the weapons footsteps echoed through the empty hall of the weapons vault, the dull blue glow from the Casket of Ancient Winters bounced off of the stone walls.

"We're are the guards?" Volstagg asked nervously.

"Out on break I suppose," Thor responded. Volstagg fidgeted his figures as they slowly approached the casket.

"Wow," Loki whispered. Thor smiled and stood in front of the casket, turning to face his friends.

"Ehhh, what is that?" Fandrall asked raising a brow.

"This is the Casket of Ancient Winters. The source of the Jotun's power. Father took it from them during the Great War," Thor boasted proudly.

Loki shuffled behind Thor and stood behind the casket, the soft blue glow illuminating his face as he reached for the handles. Fandrall and Volstagg gasped in awe but Hogun remained quiet. His eyes traveled over to Loki and his mouth opened, but he closed it slowly as Loki's small hands grasped the handles.

"The Jotun's?" Volstagg whispered. Thor nodded happily as Loki stared into the swirling blue of the casket, his tiptoes the only reason he could reach the casket. The young boy was so engulfed in the casket he never noticed the tips of his fingers gaining a blue hue.

"Stop!" A sudden voice called from the doorway, causing the children the turn to attention. Odin rushed down the steps and pried Loki lose from the casket, rubbing his hands to warm them and to return them to their normal color. Odin held Loki in his arms and looked at the five children.

"What do you think your doing?" The old king asked.

Thor gulped and took a step back. "I was showing my friends the Casket of Ancient Winters," Thor smiled shyly.

Odin glared at his eldest son. "And you brought Loki? You know he's to young to come here, and your to young to come here on your own. You know that."

Thor looked to the floor. "I know father," he sighed.

Odin looked to the others. "You four, I want you to go back to your homes, now!" His voice boomed down the hall as Sif and he others ran off. Odin grasped Thor hand and pulled him along gently. "Come, your mother needs to help me figure out your punishment."


	2. Mischief and Magic

Loki sat on his bed, his back leaned against the headboard for support. The tattered brown cover of a book rested in the eight year old's hands as his emerald green eyes darted back and fourth the page. The golden print of the title glinted as he moved, the light that shone through the window bouncing off of the letters. The wind tussled the pages as he read, licking his finger and turning the yellowing page slowly. Loki lifted his head slowly and glanced at the door with a sigh.

"Brother, I know your there. You can come in." The door creaked softly as it opened an inch, revealing an icy blue eye and a small smiled.

"Loki, can I join you?" The blonde whispered.

"I already said you could," Loki mumbled. He folded the top left corner of the book and placed it on the table slowly. Thor's smile widened as the door swung open and he charged into the room, hopping onto his brothers bed with a flop.

"What we're you reading?" Thor asked curiously as he snatched the book off of the night stand and turned it over in his hands. Loki rolled his eyes.

"I was researching magic charms and spells, until you walked in," Loki replied, grabbing the book out of Thor's hands and placing it back on the night stand.

"Why don't you study weapons and strength, like a true warrior?" Thor asked as he leaned back into the sheets.

"Because magic is my strength. And you know I'm not strong, I'm no warrior," Loki added flopping down beside his brother. Loki looked at the floor and twirled some of the lose string of his tunic in his fingers.

Thor sat up and clapped Loki on the shoulder. "Of course you are, you just need to train. Who knows, someday you may be the finest warrior this realm has ever known!"

Loki smiled and looked into his brothers eyes. "Really?" "I'm sure."

Loki stood up and stretched his arms with a slight yawn. "Tired brother?" Thor teased as he stood up as well. Loki dropped his arms to his side.

"No," Loki huffed. Thor smirked and walked over to the door.

"Well then, would you like to go down to the Bi-frost and mess with Heimdall?" Thor asked as he opened the door. Loki smiled, his eyes gleaming with mischief. "Of course."

Thor strode closer toward the Bi-frost, the rainbow bridge glistening under his feet. "Don't act suspicious," Loki breathed in Thor's ear. Thor smirked softly and nodded his head so faintly it could be taken as a breath. Loki cleared his throat and bowed to the gate keeper.

"Good Heimdall, I suspect your morning has been well?" He asked lifting himself to a standing point.

Heimdall eyed the boy curiously. "Yes," he answered softly, his face clear of any emotion.

"Very good, we'd hate if anything would happen to go wrong with your fine day," Loki smiled at Thor behind him, who was trying his hardest to keep himself from bursting out laughing.

Heimdall sighed softly and brought his gaze down to Loki's level. "What are your intentions?" He asked wearily, not fond to the princes tricks and spells.

"Oh nothing dear gate keeper, Thor and I just wished to visit you," Loki responded, his words as smooth as ice while his eyes sparkled they way only they would when Loki was up to no good. Thor turned around and laughed into his hands, grabbing Loki's tunic in a desperate attempt to keep from falling over in fits of laughter.

"Your elder brother is giving you away," Heimdall said, glancing in Thor's direction. Loki took note of Heimdall's words and quickly elbowed Thor square in the gut, causing the blonde to double over in pain. Loki smirked in satisfaction.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about," he said shrugging his shoulders softly.

"If we are done here, I must get back into my station," Heimdall said quickly, stopping Loki from any farther conversation.

Loki nodded his head. "Yes sir, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with the All-Father," he said bowing once more to show respect.

Heimdall nodded his head slightly as Loki turned around and grabbed Thor by the hand, dragging him off in the direction of the palace.

"Loki, we didn't get to do anything to him," Thor whined softly as they walked farther away from the Bi-frost. Loki put his finger to his lips and looked at Thor. The setting suns rays bounced off of his midnight black hair as he counted down from three to one with his fingers.

Heimdall's terrified scream filled the air, leaving the boys gasping for breath from laughing so hard.

"W-what did you do!" Thor asked through his laughter as they neared the royal garden.

"I turned his sword into a large serpent when he was talking to us! And that fool says he sees all," Loki snickered.

"How long will it last?" Thor asked as he started to calm down, wiping tears of laughter from his cheeks.

"Maybe five more minutes. It wasn't a long lasting spell," Loki smiled. He sniffed the air and licked his pale lips. "Smells like dinner is ready, race you there!" He called to his brother as he took off.

"No fair, brother!" Thor yelled after him happily.


	3. Leaving

Thor flipped Mjolnir in his hand and chuckled softly, his blonde hair blowing in the breeze. "You've been training since you were 8 brother, your 14 now, where are your skills?"

"I've told you many times, brother, fighting is not my strength," Loki replied with a scowl. His midnight black hair was out of place, which was unusual for the prince because he was always very careful with his appearance.

"But it should be," Thor said swinging his hammer at Loki. His grip loosened and Mjolnir went flying toward the youngest head.

Loki's emerald green eyes widened as he ducked under the hammer. He stood up and faced Thor with anger glinting in his eyes. "Were you trying to take off my head?" Loki shouted angrily.

Thor summoned Mjolnir back to the palm of his hand and wrapped his figure around the handle tightly. "I'm sorry brother," Thor said softly.

"You should not be sorry Thor, that was a true warriors swing," Odin interrupted as he walked to the two brothers in the training arena, his cloak billowing around behind him in the morning breeze.

Loki looked to his father and and stiffened up. "He could have killed me with that repulsive hammer!" He growled.

Odin gently placed a hand on his youngest sons shoulder. "It is not repulsive, Loki, and he should be proud. He has been invited to come with me to a small battle on Jotunheim and we could use a swing like that."

Loki's face turned paler than usual and Thor's mouth gaped open an inch. "Jotunheim?" Both boys asked together, Thor's voice full of happiness, Loki's full of worry.

"Yes, Jotunheim," Odin said softly, a shadow of a smile appearing on his lips. Loki looked from his father and Thor with small tears forming in his eyes.

"Why take him?" He whispered, his voice quivering with every word.

"He is of age, 16, and he is ready. I want to see is he is worthy to prove himself a man," Odin responded looking at Loki. "He will be fine. I'd never let anything happen to him," he added in a whisper.

Loki looked to the ground and shut his eyes, a single tear falling to the ground like a droplet of rain. "I will let you two say goodbye. We will be back in three days, if not less," Odin said walking off to retrieve his armour and weapons.

Thor took a step closer to his brother and reached out his hand, pulling it back when Loki looked up at him.

"Please, stay here. I don't want you to go," Loki said so quietly Thor strained his ears to hear him.

"I can't, father wants me to go. But I promise, I will return," Thor said reassuringly, his eyes fogging up with tears.

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor and cried into his tunic, sobs racking his body as he cliched Thor's tunic in his pale hands. "P-please, I don't want to loose my brother," he sobbed.

Thor shut his eyes and clenched his teeth as he embraced his brother. "You won't," he whispered.

"We'll always be brothers, right Thor?" Loki asked quietly through sobs.

"Forever and always," Thor replied.

Odin approached the boys yet again and smiled gently. "Thor," he said softly, causing both boys to look up, red faced and teary eyed. "It's time," the king added simply.

Thor nodded slightly and let go of his brother, grabbing Mjolnir and walking to his fathers side. "Loki, we will be back in three days time," Odin said to his youngest.

Loki nodded, his breathing heavy and his eyes red. Parts of his hair had fallen onto his forehead as he looked into Thor's eyes. "I don't want to loose my brother," he whispered as Thor and Odin walked toward the Bi-frost followed by Asgardian troops.


	4. Falling ill

Loki sat on the throne with his hands on his face, his breathing heavy. His hair had fallen over his hands and his tunic was left with various stains from the previous meal.

Two guards stood by the throne and eyed Loki every now and then. Loki parted his middle and index figure and glanced at the large golden doors. Shivers shook his body as he closed the gap and breathed in heavily. His breathing slowed and sweat ran down his forehead like raindrops.

The left guard mumbled something in the right guards ear and slowly left the room, leaving Loki and the right guard alone. Loki's skin was burning up and his emerald green eyes has become red and foggy. He slumped back on the throne and moaned softly.

"My prince?" The guard asked leaning closer to Loki.

Loki removed his hands from his face, revealing a trail of tears upon his cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something but was silenced as he collapsed on the floor, his eyes closed.

The guard gasped and bent down to aid the young prince while Odin and Thor walked through the golden doors into the throne room. Their clothes and armour were stained with Jotun blood as well as their weapons and Thor's hair had been thrown out of place by the rage of war.

"Loki?!" Thor gasped as he ran toward his brother, bending down beside the guard.

Odin walked beside them and placed his hand on Loki's forehead. The king yanked his hand back and turned to Thor. "Take him to his bed, now," he instructed his eldest son.

Thor nodded softly and lifted Loki in his arms, dragging his unconscious brother down the hall. Loki's boots scraped across the marble floor and his head hung limply as it bobbed up and down from the force Thor was using to pull him. Thor grunted softly and flopped Loki onto his bed, taking off his brothers tunic so he wouldn't be so hot.

Thor slowly pulled the covers over Loki's body as Loki let out a small groan. Thor grabbed his brothers hand and took in a deep breath. "Loki?" He whispered.

Loki shook his head faintly and groaned. "T-Thor?" He mumbled.

"Yes brother, I'm here," Thor's words quivered and he was on the verge of gears. Loki's grip tightened on Thor's hand.

"Hot," Loki choked out, his breathing becoming rapid.

Thor placed his hand on Loki's forehead just as his father did and gasped in feeling Loki was fire hot. "Hold on, brother. I'll get you a wet cloth," Thor clenched his teeth as he talked to keep himself from crying.

Loki moaned and turned in his bed, grabbing the covers in his hands and wiping the sweat from his forehead. Thor fumbled around with the cloth as he turned it over in the sink, the freezing water numbing his figures as he raced toward his brothers bedside.

"Shhh, it's okay," Thor whispered as he placed the freezing cloth on his brothers forehead. He eased the cloth down Loki's cheek and started to gently rub it on his chest.

Loki whimpered quietly and mumbled something about putting the cloth back on his head. Loki grasped Thor's wrist and slightly opened his left eye.

Frigga burst into the room and got on hers knees beside Loki's bed, her eyes brimming with tears. "My dear, this shouldn't be happening," the queen said softly, her voice shaking.

Thor moved the cloth back to Loki's head and lit a candle on the nightstand beside the bed to serve as a light source. Loki's ear tips started to turn a blue Thor found all to familiar, but he ignored it and turned to his mother.

"Why has he fallen ill mother?" He whispered as a small tear fell out of the corner of his left eye and landed on Loki's hand.

"It must be this heat wave," Frigga muttered, clenching Loki's hand in hers.

Thor thought for a moment. "Why is father not here," he demanded suddenly, his voice rising.

"I do not know. He said something about more important things to do," Frigga whispered, trying to quiet Thor down.

Thor stood up and headed toward the door. "I must speak with him, now," he growled as he exited the room.


	5. The truth can hurt

Thor stormed into the throne room, the golden doors creaking open to reveal Odin on the throne. "Father!" Thor yelled as he approached the king.

Odin sighed and brought his gaze down to Thor. "Yes?" He asked wearily.

"Is there something you've been keeping from us? Something about Loki?" Thor growled. Odin remained quiet. "Is there a reason you refuse to come see your son when he falls ill?" Thor's cheeks were turning a deep shade of red and his eyes were filled with tears.

"I have more important things to do," Odin said softly.

"You mean sit on this throne like the lazy fool you are?!" Thor fumed.

Odin stood up suddenly. "Mind your tongue! I have other things to do than mourn by Loki's bedside," the king retorted.

A tear dropped from Thor's eye and he balled his fists. "You HAVE a son! One that you couldn't care less about!"

Odin stiffened up and locked eyes with his eldest.

"Why don't you care? He could die and you would just sit on this throne like a buffoon!" Thor's voice rose with each word.

"He is fine! It is just this hot weather, you need not to worry," Odin sat back on the throne slowly.

"How do you know?" Thor's patients was growing thin with each sentence.

"Because he is a Frost Giant! He is Laufey's son, not mine! He's not used to this weather!" Odin yelled, sitting up strainer in the throne.

Thor's eyes fell to the ground as his brain searched for an explanation. He unclench end his fists and brushed his hair from his eyes before looking back up at Odin. "W-what?" He asked, his voice shaking.

Odin's eyes widened at what he had said, knowing he shouldn't have said it. "Yes," the king said softly, nodding his head ever so faintly.

Thor looked at his father as his breathing became rapid and his eyes clouded with tears. "No, it's not possible, is it?" He whimpered. Odin nodded his head once more. "B-but how?!" Thor asked suddenly. "How is he Laufey's son?!"

Odin sighed and slumped back in the throne. "After the battle on Jotunheim, I went into the temple to see if I could find any more live troops. I didn't, instead I found a baby. Suffering, left to die. I took him into my care."

Thor closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, a small tear falling to the ground. He opened his eyes and looked up to the king. "Into your care? You could care less for him! Why did you really take him?"

Odin was getting tired of Thor's questions and gripped his sceptre. "So maybe someday we could form an alliance with Jotunheim, through Loki," he said tiredly.

Thor was taken back by his fathers words. He looked up at Odin, a scowl on his face. "I wouldn't expect any different from you," he snarled as he turned away and sulked through the doors. Odin placed a hand to his face and sighed once more.

Thor's boots stomped against the marble flooring and tears fell from his eyes as he stormed down the halls.

"Oooff! Watch we're your going!" Sif growled as Thor ran head first into her. "Oh, Thor. I didn't know it was you," she added blushing.

Thor rolled his eyes and shoved Sif out of the way.

"What's wrong with you?" Sif asked turning toward him, her shining black hair whipping around behind her.

Thor turned to Sif, trying to avoid making eye contact. "Nothing of your concern," he muttered through clenched teeth.

Sif raised her brow. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, now leave me alone," Thor growled as he started to make his way back to Loki's room. "Loki?" Thor whispered as he entered the room. Frigga rushed past Thor as she made her way out, leaving both brothers alone. "Are you ok?" Thor asked kneeling down at Loki's bedside.

Loki moaned in response and squirmed in his bed, his dark green covers tangled at his feet.

Thor gathered another cloth and patted it on Loki's head gently. "I'm here, it's alright," the blonde said softly, his voice soothing Loki to sleep.

Thor smiled faintly and kissed his brothers forehead gently. "No matter what, you'll always be Loki Odinson to me," he added before falling asleep as well.


	6. The Gift

Thor straitened the wrinkles on his tunic as he walked down the hall, the squeaking of his boots on the newly polished floor quietly echoing across the corridor. He held a package in his left hand and swung it softly as he walked. A certain figure in a green tunic caught his eye as he past by the library.

Thor stopped in his tracks and walked to the doorway while Loki sat on top of one of the shelves with a book in hand. "After 18 years of this I should have expected you to be here," the blonde said jokingly while he walked towards his brother. "Happy birthday," Thor added handing Loki a small parasol messily wrapped in dark green paper.

Loki lowered the book and slowly reached for the present, a small smile curling his lips. "What is it brother?" He asked shaking the package gently in his hands.

"Open it and you'll see," Thor smirked and hopped into the bookshelf, shuffling slowly to Loki's side.

"Why so complicated brother?" Loki sighed as he slowly unfolded the paper, making sure not to leave one rip.

Once he had gotten off the paper he slowly lifted the top of the brown box and placed it softly on Thor's lap. "Brother, it's perfect!" Loki said happily as he pulled a grey and black scarf from the box.

Thor beamed and wrapped an arm around Loki. "I knew you'd like it," he said softly. Loki wrapped the scarf around his neck and placed his book back on the shelf. "Why brother, you look so fetching," Thor teased.

Loki stuck out his tongue and elbowed Thor gently. Sif bound into the library followed by Hogun, Fandrall and Volstagg.

"What are you doing up there?" Fandrall asked as he looked up in the two brothers direction.

Thor and Loki slowly started to climb down the shelf, Loki's scarf swaying with every move. "I was giving Loki his birthday present," Thor motioned his head toward Loki as they reached the ground and made their way over to their friends.

"I must say Loki, I envy you. I really fancy that scarf. Do tell Thor, where did you ever get such a magnificent piece of clothing?" Fandrall asked while he stroked Loki's scarf.

Loki yanked his scarf away from Fandrall's grip and turned to Thor. "Yes brother, where did you get this?" Loki asked as he straitened out the wrinkles that Fandrall had left on his scarf.

Thor hesitated, shifting uncomfortably in his spot. Volstagg placed a hand on Thor's shoulder in sensing he was uncomfortable. "C'mon lads. Lets not bother him with such ridiculous questions and go grab a snack."

Sif rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "We just came from getting a snack," her voice sounded irritated as her gaze moved to Thor. "Really Thor, where did you get it?"

Thor twiddled his fingers and refused to make direct eye contact with anyone.

"Come on. It's not that important and no one would kill you for buying a scarf!" Sif continued to nag him until he broke.

"I got it from Midgard, ok! I went to Midgard and stole this scarf from some sort of vending stand," Thor burst out.

The room remained quiet as Loki clutched the scarf in his hands. "Midgard?" Volstagg whispered.

"Yes, Midgard." Loki looked into Thor's eyes and smiled. "You would risk getting caught for me?"

Thor smiled softly and ruffled Loki's hair. "Of course! Your my brother, my friend. Never doubt that I love you."

Loki chuckled and embraced Thor happily as a guard stepped into the room. "Thor, Loki, Odin demands presents," he said, his face blank.

Thor and Loki exchanged looks and followed after, not sure of what to expect. "See you guys later," Thor mumbled as he past Sif and the warriors three.

As of right now, here are the characters ages.

Thor: 20

Loki: 18

Volstagg: 20

Sif: 20

Fandrall: 20


	7. Entering the Weapons Vault

Thor raised Mjolnir in the air as the crowds cheers grew louder, his winged helmet glinting in the soft light of the sun that had found its way into the throne room. The prince walked down the steps and slowly made his way toward the throne, savouring the attention and publicity he was gaining.

Loki watched as his brother triumphantly made his way to the second set of stairs that lay in front of the throne. Thor stopped in front of the throne where his father was seated and got down on one knee, removing his helmet from his head and placing Mjolnir on the floor.

Odin rose slowly as the cheering and whistling that celebrated Thor's day of becoming king died down. "Thor Odinson. My heir, my first born."

Loki winced and closed his eyes, opening them again when Sif elbowed his arm gently.

"So long trusted with the mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star. It's power has no equal! It is a weapon to destroy, or a tool to build. It is a fit companion for a king," Odin continued.

Loki fidgeted uneasily on his stair and brought his gaze to the large golden doors at the front of the room. He bounced up and down on his heels faintly and turned back to Odin, his helmet reflecting the suns rays.

Thor smiled up happily to his father as his hand reached Mjolnir's handle.

"Do you swear to guard and protect these realms?"

"I swear," Thor said proudly, lifting his chin.

"And do you swear to preserve the peace of this realms and give up all selfish ambition,"

"I swear!"

Loki looked at Thor and gave him a look that seemed to say 'Are you sure?'

"Then on this day, Thor, you are-" but the king stopped himself from going any farther. He turned his stare in the direction of the doors as a sudden disturbance left bumps on his skin. "Frost Giants," the words slipped through his lips like the Frost Giants slipped into Asgard.

Thor's smile fell and a small smirk appeared on Loki's thin lips.

Odin banged his sceptre on the floor, activating the Destroyer. "You may all be dismissed!" Odin said, his voice booming through the crowded room. The citizens walked single filed out of the throne room as Odin and his sons made their way to the weapons vault to investigate.

"The Jotuns must pay for what they've done!" Thor growled as they approached the Casket of Ancient Winters. The Destroyer sulked back into the wall slowly, the frost crunching under its metal feet. Loki scanned the body's of the guards that had been frozen in the attempt for the Jotuns to steal the Casket.

"They have payed, their lives," Odin said softly as he inspected the casket, making sure it wasn't cracked or damaged. "The casket is safe and all is well."

"All is well?" Thor questioned. "They broke into the weapons vault! If a Frost Giant had stolen even one of theses relics-"

"but they didn't," Odin interrupted.

"Well I want to know why!" Loki remained silent and eyed his brother and father as they argued. "As king of Asgard-"

"But your not king!" Odin yelled. "Not yet," he added in a quieter tone.

Loki's gaze switched back and forth from both men as Thor closed his mouth slowly.

"I'll be in the dining hall," the blonde prince growled as he made his way from the weapons vault.

The loud noise of a table being over flipped rang in the air as Thor slowly made his way to the steps in the dinning hall. He sat down with a sigh as Loki emerged from behind one of the large golden pillars. "It's unwise to be in my company right now brother," Thor said, his voice calming but his body remained tense.

"Who said I was wise?" Loki whispered sitting down beside his brother. "You were right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything. If their going to try once, who's to say they won't try again? Next time with an army," Loki added leaning closer to his brothers ear.

Thor nodded slightly in agreement.

"There's nothing you can do without defying father," Loki said quietly in Thor's ear. Thor turned and locked his eyes on his brother. "No, nononononono. I know that look."

"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders," Thor protested.

"Thor, it's madness," Loki complained.

"Madness? What sort of madness?" Volstagg asked as he, the warriors three and Sif entered the room.

Thor smiled and took a few steps toward his friends. "Friends, we're going to Jotunheim."


	8. Battle in Jotunheim

The sound of pounding hooves echoed across the water as six horses made their way down the rainbow bridge. The shimmering colours illuminated Thor's face as the gleam in Heimdall's eye showed Thor that he was curious as to why they were there.

Loki, Thor, Sif and the warriors three hopped off of their horses and approached the gatekeeper.

"I've got this," Loki whispered with a smirk. "Good Heimdall," he said stepping in front of the group.

"You have addressed me enough," Heimdall said, his expression blank.

Loki's face frowned with confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"Heimdall may we pass?" Thor's voice was proud as he pushed past his brother.

"Never. Has an enemy slipped my watch after all these years? I wish to know how that happened."

"Then tell no one where we've gone until we return," Thor walked last Heimdall and entered the Bi-frost, Sif and the warriors three following close behind.

"What's the matter? Silver tongue turned to lead?" Volstagg teased as he walked past Loki.

Loki frowned and sulked behind Volstagg as Heimdall placed his sword in the keyhole on the Bi-frost floor.

"My duty is to protect this realm as its gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, the Bi-frost will remain closed, and you will be left to die in the cold wastes of Jotunheim," Heimdall's words burned into Thor's brain as Volstagg shifted uneasily in his spot.

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" Volstagg asked softly.

"Leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bi-frost and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it," Heimdall replayed without thought.

Loki raised a brow at this, wondering if this information could be of any use.

"I have no plans to die today," Thor's smile stayed true to his words.

"None do," Heimdall plunged the sword farther into the keyhole causing the energy vortex to swallow up Thor and his friends.

Coldness engulfed them as they landed, but Loki felt unusually comfortable in the snow. The wind howled past their faces causing their hair to fly about their heads. Volstagg and Fandrall's worried looks gave proof that even warriors could be afraid of such a barren waste mine.

"We should not be here," Hogun said quietly, the wind whipping the words from his mouth.

"Let's move," Thor said as he started onward toward the temple, ignoring any whining or whimpering that came from anyone.

The snow crunched under their feet as they made there way slowly through the twisting and turning maze of falling ice. Fandrall tightened his furred cloak on his back and gulped down any wimpy words he had a desperate need to say. Loki's eyes darted around the ice towers and brushed his arms over his shoulders, the coldness finally creeping through his skin.

"Where are they?" Sif whispered as she readied her weapon. Her heels dug into the snow as she walked, creating deep footprints over the surface.

"Hiding. Like those cowards always do," Thor growled. The temple towered above them, leaving them in awe at its magnificent size.

"You've come a long way to die Asgardians," the voice echoed thorough the temple walls, sending chills down Volstagg's spine.

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor spat.

Laufey's blood red eyes locked on Thor as a small smirk crept up the kings frozen blue lips. "The house of Odin is full of traitors," Laufey growled.

"Do not dishonour my fathers name with your lies!" Thor yelled, his voice rising like his temper.

"Your father is a murder and a thief!" Laufey snarled, standing up to show his true height. "And why have you come? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it. Your nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man," the Jotun added, his words like venom that dripped from a cobras fangs.

"This 'boy' has grown tired of your mockery," Thor snapped. Frost Giants emerged from the crevices and cracks in the ice, their eyes gleaming with hate.

Loki stepped up beside Thor and leaned close to his ear. "Thor, look around you, I think, we're out numbered," he whispered, his voice full of worry.

"Know your place brother," Thor growled as he shouldered Loki's chest.

"Leave now, while I still allow it," Laufey stared into Thor's eyes as his words perched Thor like a knife.

Loki took a deep breath and stepped forward once more. A Frost Giant approached the brothers, ice forming a weapon on his hand. "We will except, your most great it's offer," Loki's green eyes switched gazes from Laufey to the other Frost Giant. "Come on brother," Loki protested.

Thor turned around reluctantly and started to walk off, a move the Jotun found amusing.

"Run back home little princess," the Jotun teased.

Thor had reached his end as he let Mjolnir grow in length. He swung the hammer with all his might, smashing the Jotun into the ice. "Next?" Thor asked looking around.

The Jotun's charged toward the group with all their might as the battle began. Thor threw Mjolnir forward, knocking down several Jotuns in the processes. "Please make it a challenge for me!" Thor yelled over the roaring Frost Giants. Laufey looked toward the other Jotuns, as if beckoning them to join in.

Fandrall's painful scream filled the air as an ice dagger slashed through his chest, missing his major organs by a hair.

"Thor!" Sif screamed.

"We must go!" Loki yelled to his brother as the battle waged on.

Laufey was fixated on winning, but in seeing he was as good as defeated, tried a different strategy.

The Frost Beast broke free of its ice prison and came into the world with an ear shattering roar. Loki, Sif and the warriors three took off as Thor continued to beet down the Jotuns.

The Frost beast ran off in the direction of the others, trapping them at the edge of a suspended piece of ice. Thor sensed his friends were in danger and flew off in their direction, smashing through the Frost Beasts mouth.

The Frost Beast fell limp and tumbled off the side of the ice as Thor landed beside his brother. Laufey and the other Jotuns closed in on the group just as a sudden burst of bright light landed behind Thor and the others, followed by the neigh of a stallion. The light faded away to reveal Odin riding upon Sleplinir.

"Father! We'll finish them together!" Thor said triumphantly.

"Silence," Odin hissed at his eldest.

Laufey approached the old king with a smile. "All-father, you look weary," the Jotun said with pleasure.

"Laufey, end this now," Odin demanded.

"We're far beyond the boundaries of diplomacy now All-father. Your boys sweat this out." Laufey growled.

"You are right. Theses are the actions of a boy. Take them as such."

"They'll get what they came for. War and death," Laufey said coldly.

"So be it," Odin's voice grew weaker with each word as the light vortex reappeared and sucked Odin, Thor, Loki and the others into it, sending them back to Asgard.


	9. Cast Out

"Why did you bring us back?" Thor asked Odin as the landed in the Bi-frost.

"Do you realise what you've done? What you've started?!" Odin growled at his son.

"I was protecting my home!" Thor snapped.

"You can't even protect your friends! How do you hope to protect the kingdom!" Odin's angered cry echoed through the Bi-frost as he threw the sword to Heimdall.

Loki helped Volstagg and Hogun grab Fandrall as he watched his father and brother argue.

"Get to the healing room, now!" Odin instructed Sif and the warriors three. They hurried out of the bi-frost, Heimdall following behind, leaving the three men alone.

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if your afraid to act!" Thor continued. "The Jotun's must learn to fear me, just as they once feared you!"

"That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership. You've forgotten everything I taught you but a warriors patience!"

"While you wait and be patient, the nine realms laugh at us! The old ways are done, you'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls!" Thor's voice rose as he talked, anger glinting in his eyes.

"You are a vain, greedy, crueler boy!" Odin yelled to Thor.

"And you are an old man and a fool!" Thor growled at his father.

Odin's pain shown on his face, the pain of his family falling apart. "Yes, I was a fool, to think you we're ready," he said quietly, tears rested in the old kings eyes as he talked.

Loki knew he had to do something before thing got to out of hand. "Father-" Loki started, approaching the old king. But he was cut off by Odin's alarming yell.

"Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the express commands of your king, through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened the peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!" Odin growled.

He placed his staff in the keyhole in the floor of the Bi-frost, causing the Bi-frost to turn. Lightning sparked around the three, bouncing off the walls and illuminating their faces. "You are unworthy of these realms," the king snarled as he approached Thor started to pry off the armour on his clothes.

"You are unworthy of your cape!" He added, ripping Thor's cape clean off of his back. "You are unworthy, of the loved ones you have betrayed," Odin ended, a tear running down his cheeks, sliding in and out of his wrinkles.

Loki watched in horror as Odin stepped back up to his staff, scared of what may happen next. "I now take from you, your power!" He yelled, his voice echoing over the walls. Mjolnir was summonsed to Odin's hand, leaving Thor staring in awe at his father.

"In the name of my father, and his father before! I, Odin All-Father, cast you out!" Odin's voice reached Thor's ears just as Thor's feet left the ground, and the God of Thunder was sent swirling through space.

Loki turned to his father, his mouth gaping open as if he were trying to say 'Are you mental!'

Odin held Mjolnir close to his mouth as a strange patter appeared on the side of the hammer. "For whoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor," he whispered before sending the hammer flying out of the Bi-frost.

Thor landed in the sand of an unknown part of Midgard as a group of mortals approached him, eager to see how he got there and who he was.


	10. Laufeyson

Loki stood in the weapons vault in front of the Casket, his emerald green eyes locked on the swirling blue colours. His hands met the handles as he pulled the casket up slightly and awaited what would happen next. His brain searched for an answer as his fingers began to gain a blue hue, shaking his head in disbelief softly.

"Stop!" A voice called from the entrance to the weapons vault. Loki froze, his eyes widening.

"Am I cursed?" He said quietly. Odin stood upon the staircase as his gaze met his youngest.

"No," his words slid from between his lips as smooth as glass. Loki slowly lowered the casket back onto its stand.

"Then what am I?" His voice rose slightly as each word left his mouth.

"You are my son," the king replied simply.

"What more than that?" Loki asked as he turned around slowly, revealing his skin that had turned Jotun blue. The colour flushed from his skin just as quickly as it had appeared while Odin searched for the right words. Loki began to walk toward his father slowly, his steps echoing through the Weapons Vault.

"The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?" Odin locked his good eye on Loki as his son neared him.

"No. In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple, and found a baby. Small, for a giants offspring. Abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son."

Loki stopped in his tracks in front of Odin, not wanting to go any farther. "Laufey's son?" The prince asked questionably, looking up to Odin but refusing to make eye contact.

"Yes," Odin nodded faintly, his voice growing distant. Loki's body began to shake as tears clouded his eyes.

"Why? You were knee deep in Jotun blood, why would you take me?" He asked softly, desperate for answers.

"You were an innocent child," the king responded softly.

"No, you took me for a purpose, what was it?" Odin remained quiet but his eye brimmed with tears. Loki's body began to shake violently as his eyes began to dart back and forth from his fathers features.

"TELL ME!" He yelled as a tear forced its way down his cheek. Odin took in a deep breath.

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms, bring about an alliance, bring about peace, through you," Odin's voice shook with each word, the pain growing inside of him from revealing the truth. Loki's breathing grew rapid as streams of tear made their way from his eyes.

"What?" He whispered, his brain trying to understand all that was happening.

"I wanted to keep the truth from you," Odin tried to sooth Loki with his words, only making it worse.

"Because I-I-I'm the monster that parents tell their children about at night?!" Loki's voice quivered as he talked, his face turning red from the tears streaming down his cheeks. His eyes widened in realisation before his face creased with anger.

"Well it all makes sense now! Why you favoured Thor, all these years! Because no matter how much, you claimed to love me!" Loki took a deep breath and studied Odin's face before continuing.

"You could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" He hissed. Odin slowly lowered himself to the floor, grasping Loki's hand in a desperate attempt to stay awake. The kings eye lids slowly closed as his breathing slowed. Loki stared hopelessly at his father as Odin fell in the Odin-Sleep.

"Guards! Guards please, help!" Loki called just as the guards burst through the vault entrance. They picked up the old king and carried him off to his chambers, leaving Loki alone to pounder on what had just happened.


	11. Last Meeting

Loki stood in his chamber in front of his mirror that hung above his dresser. The mirror was laced with gold and several blue and red gems were wedged into the frame.

Loki stared into the depths of the mirror as his hand slowly pulled open a draw to reveal a bundle of scarves hidden inside.

His suit shifted over his chest as his moved so fluently to bring the scarf from its hiding place. His eyes dropped to the scarves level as he fixed his shirts collar.

The prince sighed when he realised he had brought out a grey and black scarf that had so long been buried under the tangle of other scarves.

The tag was still stuck to the side, and though the writing was faded, you could make out letters on the tag that read 'Happy Birthday brother.' Loki wrapped the scarf around his neck and eased up when the soft fabric collided with his skin. His hands reached for the tag, slowly yanking it off of the scarf but careful not to rip the fabric. His hands released the tag as he watched it flutter down to the ground, disappearing underneath his bed.

Loki started toward the door, stopping in his tracks when he resized going to Heimdall wasn't a good decision. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, focusing his magic until his evaporated into the atmosphere.

Loki opened his eyes as a man in a black suit pushed past him, hurrying off in the other direction. Loki shaded himself and moved about the small room in search of his brother, keeping a firm grasp on his scarf.

He came upon a small glass room and smirked in delight when he spotted his brother sitting in a chair in the centre He walked into the room slowly, his footsteps barley audible as the glass door swung shut behind him.

"Loki, what are you doing here?" Thor's voice hit his ears like a shock wave.

"I had to see you," Loki's voice was soft though his eyes gleamed with anticipation.

"What's happened, tell me, is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to father-"

"Father is dead," Loki shot quickly, keeping Thor from speaking any farther.

Thor's face dropped and his eyes lost hope as the mighty god tried to spit out his words.

"What?" He asked, his voice pitiful. His brows furrowed in confusion.

"Your banishment, the threat of a new war, it was to much for him to bear," Loki spoke with sadness, his eyes studying his brothers face for a look of pain, of desperation. "You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so but he wouldn't listen."

A single tear dropped from Thor's eye, falling silently to the floor.

"So cruel to put the hammer within your reach knowing you could never lift it. The burden of the throne has fallen to me now," Loki added. Thor took a deep breath and paced his breathing.

"Can I come home?" He asked, a small speck of hope remaining in his eyes.

"The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile." "Yes but, couldn't we find a way-"

"Mother, has forbidden your return," Loki refused to make direct eye contact with his brother as he talked. "This is goodbye brother."

Thor tried to hold back the tears with no success. For once, the might thunder god was helpless.

"I'm so sorry," Loki added in a whisper.

"No, I am sorry," Thor's voice shook, not even trying to stop himself from letting his tears flow free anymore. "Thank you for coming here."

"Farewell," Loki almost couldn't bring himself to say it. A steering pain burned in his heart were he forever knew he would, deep down inside, still love the man that was once his closes friend. He turned toward the door, a new glimmer of something in his mind brought him back, and he left for Asgard.


	12. Letting Go

**I hope you enjoyed the story! Leave a review if you would like me to do a story on what happened to Loki after he fell into the abyss!**

The clanging of weapons echoed through the Bifrost as the two brothers fought, the rainbow bridge glimmering behind them. Metal on metal, flesh on flesh as they collided into each other, rocketing out of the Bifrost wall. Loki fell backward and watched as Thor placed Mjolnir on top of his chest, keeping him locked onto the bridge. Thor approached the Bifrost as it built in power to try and stop it, summoning Mjolnir back to his hand.

**"We'll always be brothers, right Thor?"**

Thor's eyes closed.

**"Forever and always."**

His teeth clenched.

**"You have a son!"**

Thor fought back tears.

**"He is Laufey's son, not mine!" **

Thor lifted Mjolnir into the air as Loki watched helplessly, sitting up to get a better view.

**"I'm not your brother, I never was!" **

The thunder god brought the hammer down with force, leaving cracks on the surface of the bridge.

**"You'll always be Loki Odinson to me."**

Thor's voice echoed through Loki's head. His mind swam with thoughts as Thor brought the hammer down for another blow.

**"You are nothing but a monster!"**

Loki's own voice mocked him, leaving tears streaming down his cheeks.

**"Loki Laufeyson! Loki Laufeyson! Loki Laufeyson!" **

The chants grew louder in his head.

"What are you doing?" Loki cried out suddenly while Thor struck the bridge for a third time.

"If you destroy the bridge you'll never see her again!" Loki screamed, trying to ignore the mocking voices in his head that grew louder with each second. Loki grabbed his staff and stood up, running to Thor with all the energy he could muster.

Flashes of Thor and him as children streaked through his mind, reminding him of all the fun they had. He kept running, his mind doubting if he should keep on, but it was too late to turn back. Their family was to broken, to damaged, to different to keep this lie they were living going on any longer.

Loki leapt into the air, ready to bring the staff down as Mjolnir collided with the bridge one last time before it shattered, the Bifrost spinning out of control and falling into space. Both brothers were rocketed into the air, left to be swallowed up by the Bifrost energy abyss.

Something stopped them.

The feeling of weightless falling was no more when Loki realised they had been caught by Odin, who was now fully awake from the Odin sleep. Loki stared up at Thor and his father with hope of approval as he clung to the staff, the only thing that severed them from life and death.

"I could have done it father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!" His eyes searched his fathers face for approval, glancing in Thor's direction for forgiveness. Maybe this could turn this around. Maybe they could start over, live a happier life. Be family instead of strangers.

"No Loki," Odin's voice was soft as he looked over his youngest.

The hope in Loki's eyes died as his grip loosened on the staff.

"Loki, no!" Thor's voice sounded distant as Loki let go, the abyss swallowing him up like nothing.

Thor clenched his eyes shut as Odin helped him up, his mind full of the childhood memories they shared. He looked over the abyss one last time as the Bifrost disappeared, leaving nothing but empty space and stars. Odin took his eldest by the hand and lead him toward the castle, to announce the news of their loss.


End file.
